


Prayers Answered

by lakesinstillness



Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Donating, light slapping, possible divine experience, this is a crackfic thingy, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Every day you walk through that alley, expecting someone to try to sell you something.One day someone approaches you, but it’s not who you’re expecting.





	Prayers Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams Unfulfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939819) by [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/pseuds/direngrey). 

You see him coming towards you and you think, “This is it. I’ll finally be asked if I want to buy a watch like in all the TV shows.”

He walks into the streetlight and you see him. You recognize him as Luna Sea & X Japan’s Sugizo, but you’re reluctant to make assumptions. Why would he be in this random alley? Maybe he’s just a cosplayer.

It’s when he opens his coat that you realize it’s him. “Do you want to donate to support Syrian children?” he asks. You’re kind of disappointed that it’s not watches, but the situation is surprising enough that you’re satisfied with it.

You donate some money and he does a little spin for you. His coat slaps you like a hide cosplayer’s wig did in the train station, but you don’t care because it’s Sugizo.

He leaves, and you think about what just happened. It’s the first time in your life you feel that you might have spoken to God.


End file.
